The present invention relates to a method for evaluating cosmetics. Preferably, the invention relates to a method for evaluating the ameliorating effect on skin, and more preferably the ameliorating effect on the stratum corneum, of cosmetics. The invention still further relates to a method for evaluating cosmetics that is suitable for different environments.